Bloody Misery
by Dark Mr Black
Summary: It only takes a moment to lose something. Here's the story of a man who lost everything. How he rose from nothing. To become something. Warning! There will be topics and actions the reader may find distressing. This is your one warning.
1. Chapter 1

2011

The date stared him in the face. Peter didn't understand how or why but somehow he was back in time. 'How come I never heard of parahumans. How am I going to...' He froze his gaze locking onto the word superpowers. Heroes. Villians. His heart thundered against his chest his grip becoming shaky. 'I'm not going to be able to get home am I. My family. My life.' He shivered on the bench the moon looming above him. He could feel his eyes water. Vision blurring. As tears rolled down his cheeks. He bowed his head. He tossed the paper aside going to drop his head in his hands he paused. 'What is this...' Faint lines of barely visible red pulsed before his watery gaze.

'What am I seeing.'

As if in response to his thoughts they visibly pulsed becoming easier to see. Like spiderwebs they interlocked and throughout his palms. Fingers. Backs of his hands. He lifted the sleeve of his right arm. The red lines surged all the way up his arm splintering. Branching off like the roots of a majestic tree only instead of getting smaller they became bigger and bigger. He dropped his sleeve pulling up his t shirt. Red lines pulsed almost happily in response to his attention.

'Blood.' He dimly realized. With nothing holding his focus the emotional agony came rushing back. He rubbed at his eyes a part of him wanting to give in. Give up. It would be easy and their were so many ways to do it. Nobody would think any less of him. And if they did...well fuck them their opinion didn't matter. He clenched his fists striking his thighs insides twisting at the idea he would be so pathetic. Taking one's life was the cowards way out. Something a weak person would do. He disliked those who were weak and pathetic. 'But I got nothing...' His face twisted shifting like it didn't understand what it wanted to do.

He clenched his jeans as he breathed raggedly. Nails digging. Shoulders shaking. 'The strong stand when they are knocked down.' He stood up wiping at his eyes snot dribbled from his nose. Caking his sleeve as he stepped forward. 'This is no different from every other b...challenge. I didn't give up then I refuse to do so now.' It didn't get rid of the pain. But it tempered it. Allowed him to function. His strength came from within. If it hadn't he'd have broken long before now.

He began to walk away determined to wheather the storm. 'I'll honour their memories with 4 graves and 4 coffins when I have the money. For now I need to find a job.' His fingers twitched as he came to a halt. It had been hard enough trying to find a job when he was home. He shook his head. Perhaps he should turn to hustling. Gambling. He folded his arms across his chest fingers tapping. He was shit at poker. And he'd never managed to beat his step father at pool. He also wasn't good enough at basketball to make up for his short stature. He hadn't drawn in years his skill in that area fucking insulting now.

He remembered drawing his little sister a horse while she was in hospital. His attempt at an apology as emotions were often difficult. He ran a hand over his face as he breathed. He had taken a sports course and knew more than enough that he could easily pass the course to become a physical trainer. 'Doubt anybody woul hire me. I have no proof and I don't look the part. Too short. Got lazy in my routine and was confident in my boxing ability should I need to defend myself.'

Perhaps he should join a...no he clenched his fist. He may not care for most people but he wasn't the abusive pathetic waste of his sperm donor had been. Just the thought of the piece of shit angered him. He was glad he was dead. If he wasn't he'd string him up where nobody could find him. Starve him. Cripple him. He cracked his neck breathing as he did so. 'No point getting riled up.'

He turned slightly as something red pulsed above him. It landed in the tree scrambling up the branches. 'Squirrel. I can see others blood. Whats the range on this.' He observed the squirrel's thumping heart it was nibbling on something. He stepped backwards focusing. He slid behind a tree for a moment just to see what would...he couldn't see it. He slid back around and kept stepping backwards. He reached the tree behind that one and stopped as he stepped backwards. He stepped forwards drawing level with the third tree. The heart thumped and he noted the distance as the squirrel began to move. '3 trees.' He was pretty good at math but judging in meters would be horribly innaccurate.

'Count the steps.' He began stepping feet directly in front of the other like he was a tightrope walker act at a circus. 20. 20 steps in the direction he was looking. He tapped his fingers against his chin. 'Perhaps I should join the military. Do I need a degree for that or do I just need to pass basic training.' He didn't know but he knew he should probably find out. Sometimes he wished he had a better memory. He wouldn't need to remind himself so much if that was the case.

'Is that all I can do.' He liked interesting things. A power was something he couldn't imagine himself ever getting bored of. His gaze slid to his right arm watching as the blood pulsed. He willed it to come out of his right arm. Eyes bulged as blood erupted cutting through everything in their path to freedom. His legs shook buckling as he screamed his blood painting the ground. Right arm hanging limp he cradled it with his left hand twisting as his back struck the ground. He tried to...his legs refused him. Sweat caked his brow.

He'd broken bones. Been bricked. Had his head smashed off walls. Even been struck on his back by boiling water. And while that one made him scream it was before the others. Those he got up and walked away with not even a grunt of pain. Hell he did push ups on a broken arm. Stupid yes but he figured it might make him even stronger. Point is pain didn't really bother him anymore. This. This was agony. Like someone had taken a knife and torn into his flesh ripping shredding at his arm util it was a useless hunk of meat. He wished he hadn't done that. He didn't want to die. What would happen. Would he go to hell. Would he wonder purgatory alone. Would he rot in the ground. His vision flickered slightly...numb. His arm felt. He dimly wished that his blood was...a rushing sound was all he heard vision rapidly returning to normal.

The sight of the shrivelled useless hunk of meat that was his arm rapidly gaining life and colour both fascinated and horrified him on some level. He blinked away the tears sitting up and wiggled his fingers. He rolled his wrist. Flexed. Good as new. It was like nothing had ever happened. The blood on his sleeve and on the gound was gone. His veins were fixed. Skin. Everything was perfect. He laid down eyes glinting as he laced his arms behind his head. His face twisted into a smile that wouldn't look out of place upon a creature of the night.

He shut his eyes intent on...the slamming of a door would have had him jumping but his attention was singular. Hyperfocused as he dissregarded the scrolls the purple pool the ticking of the clock. A cracked and jagged statue of himself. It had its hands in its pockets. It looked like it was barely holding itself together. The empty gaze. Frown. His heart pumped rapidly like it was clawing at his chest as he looked at what was behind it.

Some distance behind his cracked statue he recognized a bunch of other statues reaching out towards him. His family. Some closer than others. His lip trembled. His sister was full on turned and facing the other way. Cracked and jagged as he was. He couldn't. He didn't want to see this. He turned to the door shaking vision blurry as he gazed at the screen. His gaze dropped to the clocks one ticking the other halted.

He wanted to know about the scrolls the pool. But turning back would mean seeing them...he couldn't do that just yet. He knew if he did he may slip into a downward spiral he may never recover from. The wound was just too raw. He was too emotional right now. He needed to put himself...he clenched his fist.

"I'll make it up to them. I'll try to...No I will become a better person. I'll..." The words caught in his throat and he fumbled with the door handle. Wrenching it open and throwing himself through resolving to never shut his eyes again. Until he was ready. Ready to face them. He sat up gasping rubbing at his eyes. They felt raw. He calmed his breathing rising to his feet. Intent on finding some food a drink or a gym. The question of how to be a better person dominating his thoughts.

End.

Well. Its my first fanfiction any advice. Is my character human I like to think so but its nice to have others opinions. Enjoy updates will come but...theirs no set date. Any critism. Go ahead all opinions are welcome. I have no beta reader if you want to volunteer. Cool.

Revised authors note. Powers: I already gave my character a power but due to plot purposes and how he got their he has 5 along with something special. Pool and scrolls should have given you a hint. Send in your ideas strong weak weird. Ill pick two from the reviews. Or pm me im not bothered. I also don't moderate i prefer honesty.


	2. Chapter 2

(June 2007)

(Sophia Hess)

She didn't quite remember why she started. Perhaps it was because she knew she could do better. Perhaps it was revenge on the E88. Maybe she just needed an outlet for the anger and aggression. She sat on the edge of the roof rocking back and forth. She really didn't know why she continued being a hero. She didn't care about those she saved. She kicked her feet back and forth.

The people that were stupid enough to be out at this time. It was like they took the bad routes on purpose. It was like they wanted to die. It was pathetic. They were like sheep all lining up at the slaughterhouse.

She scanned the area one more time. Watching the white man on his phone. The black woman walking in a...she got to her feet. This was E88 territory was this woman stupid. Suit tie and briefcase. Prime target. E88 were rascist bastards. You'd think people would use their heads. Take a cab. But no because Hero's exist the public expected to be safe. How many woman had she saved from their own stupidity again this week. She counted. 2 on Monday. 3 on Tuesday. 2 on Thursday. 6 on Friday. 3 on Saturday. And 1 earlier today. She watched the man look around as he put away the phone.

She rolled back as he tilted his head skyward. He got points for using his head. That meant he wasn't stupid. An idiot then. She grinned as the man took of walking briskly down the street. She waited for a few seconds as they got further away. When the man began to sprint the woman screamed and tried...she was actually running. Sophia had been fully expecting her to fall due to heels. Oh well.

She bent her knees before launching herself into the sky. Body shifting as she spread her arms out solidifying just before she hit the roof of the building. Her heart pounded against her ribcage. Adrenaline flooding through her body as she bounded across the roofs. Shifting. Twirling. Rapidly closing the distance as she watched the woman turn slightly as if...an arm caught the woman around the middle dragging her into an alleyway.

The man slowed to a jog before tilting his body relaxing against the wall. His hand slipped inside his jacket. She leapt a final time looking into the alley. Ignoring the screaming woman. It was only a slap jesus. The man was laughing at her. Built. Bold mountain of muscles.

"You should have never came here nigga." She tilted her head to the side. Adding moron to her mental list. Did the other one have a weapon. She hopped over and looked down. Smoking a ciggarette. For all the world he looked like a normal person. He even gave a showy bow to a couple. They looked at the man and sped up. She turned back to the alley aimed her crossbow and fired at the larger man.

He howled as it went straight through to the bone. She grinned beneath the hockey mask. Her powers rocked. The showy man ran in just as she shot the second crossbow. The big man screamed his ankles incapable of supporting his massive frame as he was forced to his knees. "Shit thats..." Shadow Stalker landed behind the taller man spinnin on her left leg she slammed her armoured right leg into the showy mans side.

He screamed as she felt something give lashing out blindly she phased through the backhand. Waiting. Hopping. She became solid in mid air slamming her palm into the mans nose. It crunched beneath the force exploding spraying blood upon her costume. He reeled backwards before tripping over the bigger man who was on his knees behind him.

"Don't go anywhere now. Else..."

She pointed her crossbow at the showy mans crotch. Pulling out the phone she used fo Shadow Stalker business.

[1 Phone call later]

"Thank you. Thank you. Thank you."

Shadow Stalker glared at the woman. Tilting her head up so she could lock eyes with her. Her was Miss Burns or some such. She hadn't been paying attention. Too busy covering the two men on the ground. The big one might be incapable of movement but the other one could. Zip ties could be broken. She stared as the woman stepped infront of her. The showy man pushed the woman forward as he tried to make a break for it.

She hopped becoming shadow and twisting in mid air as the woman stumbled. She aimed the crossbow letting loose. The woman screamed as it shot past her before striking the running man in his shoulder. She stalked forward raising her second crossbow as the man squealed. Begging.

"Your lucky i'm feeling kind." Before he could respond she stabbed an arrow into his leg. "There. Now you can't go anywhere." She stormed over to the trembling woman. "Your a moron." The woman peered down at her. Mouth opening and closing. It was like she was shocked. She shouldn't be. It was her own fault really.

"What."

"You heard me. Your a fucking idiot." Seriously why didn't she defend herself. Pepper spray. A punch. There were so many places you could learn martial arts. Clubs at the gym where they taught you how to fight.

"Your a very rude person. I just went through..." Shadow Stalker cut her off as her left hand clenched.

"I don't care. Your a fucking weakling." She hated these types of people. Cowards. Morons. They made it so easy. Made the criminals bold. The woman crossed her arms looking her up and down.

"Hmpph. Your lucky you saved my life. Normally if someone took that attitude with me i'd..." Shadow Stalker dropped the crossbow. Stepping forward and letting loose with a punch...the woman yelped backing up and covering herself. Shadow Stalker stopped herself lowering her shaking hand as she growled at the cowering woman.

"You'd what hmm. Your just as weak as they are. Hell your even weaker. People like you disgust me." Blood thundered in her ears as she picked up her crossbow. And set to covering the two men again. They turned away as she approached. Flinching. She gripped her crossbow's tightly. She wondered if she should tell them her age. But no she wasn't an idiot. She'd done more to clean up the streets than the cops and prt combined.

Those pathetic wastes of spaces cared only about their image. Corrupt bastards. Lung should be long dead. Sniper fire before he could ramp up. Kaiser. Ignore the unwritten rules murder him when he least expected it. Was only fair. Eye for an eye.

But no...Its all about Shadow Stalker the brutal vigilante. How he looks too small. How he should join a team so they could protect him. Help him with his powers. She still regretted not shooting at the arrogant entitled tinker prick.

"Finally." She jumped into the air. Heaving herself with the help of her shadow form onto the roof as the cop car stopped. She froze as she realized she had left her arrows. She looked down before shrugging.

Time to go home.

AN. There we have the introduction of another character. Sophia was actually a bit difficult to understand. Till i realized she saved Emma when she was 12. Then a few months later when she was forced into the wards. She said she had her powers for 2 and a half years. Think about it...she triggered when she was 10. She's traumatized and her power make her more aggressive. Its no wonder she has the strong prey on the weak mentallity.


	3. Chapter 3

(Friday. January 2011)

(Taylor)

She screamed hammering on the inside of the metal structure. Her head thundered vision swimming. She swore she could feel things wiggling. Moving. Stopping. And oh god someone please stop the chewing. The crunching. Her heart rammed itself against her ribcage. Thudding. Harder and harder. She struck the door. Was it the door. She shut her eyes. Trembling. The walls pressed in on her.

"Help" She called out. Long past the point. More of something to help her focus. Ignore. The chewing of the insects as they gnawed at her. "Please help me." She shivered. Inhaling. Gagging. Yet incapable of covering her mouth lest she swallow the substance. How long. It was friday. Surely someone had said something. She covered herself she was...she was going to die in here wasn't she.

She remembered whose idea it was. Who had singled her out. Hurt her for no reason. Stole her things. Ruined her life. As her vision dimmed she admitted to herself that she hated her. Loathed her...the part that still felt. The part of her that stopped her from taking the easy way out when things got dark. That had her going from day to day. Like she was just fine. It screamed. Yelled. And roared as she slammed herself against the door once more. Wishing she had the strength. The courage to stick up for herself. Maybe then she could have done something.

Anything. She slumped mercifully into unconsciousness.

(Unknown)

The ground trembled. Taylor peered upwards a massive creature. Thing. Abomination. Her mind screamed. She turned to run. An eye that was...too big. Too big. No. No. It reached out and Taylor wailed curling in on herself.

(Taylor's Locker)

Her heart ran so fast. As she shook. Eyes wide. She was being crushed. Pushed down by something...she was alive. She was alive. She would have jumped for joy. The locker ignored her happiness not bothered about such trivial things. It was doing its job. Taylor found herself calmer. Like the locker couldn't even measure up. There was a new 10 on the scale of terrifying things. This was a 5. She couldn't hear the chewing. Where were the bugs.

"Hey" Someone yelled out. "Is someone around here. Hey if your awake answer me." The person began to bang on the lockers. The noise getting further away with each moment. Taylor pulled herself out of her surprise. Someone had come for her. Had actually come to help her.

"I'm..." The rest of the words caught in her throat. As she felt the door give a little. She froze as she realized what must have happened. Parahuman. I've got powers. She slowly clasped her hand wonder in her heart as she heard the persons feet striking the ground.

"Nice. You reckon you can force your way out." The person seemed familiar. Like she had heard them speak before. She found herself nodding even though they couldn't see her. Eager to test her newfound strength.

"'I'm stepping back. Have fun." Taylor grinned for the first time in weeks. A tapping could be heard. And she realized they were waiting for an answer.

"I will." Taylor reared back as much she was able. Slamming her whole body against the door. She pushed shifting her legs to help her. The locker door groaned in protest. Why. It was doing such a good job. It needed this job. Oh the humiliation. What would his father think. His grandpa. The hinges shifted. Moving until with a final push. It gave up. Flopping down ontop of the door Taylor celebrated her victory.

Too soon. Murphy decided to help out. The child gave the locker a poke before his mother called for him to get changed. He pouted before sprinting away to hide. Taylor cringed as the waste bin that was her locker spat its dummy out. Waste covered her body her hair. She gagged hacking and spluttering as she stood up. Turning to look at the one who...she felt her insides quiver. As she found Sophia's piercing gaze locking with her own.

The dark skinned female clad in the schools P.E kit. Covered in more than a little dirt and sweat bag in one hand water bottle in the other. Taylor cringed back slightly. She'd heard how Sophia treated people. Picking on others. She'd seen her reduce a girl to tears once. She had enough problems.

Sophia grinned. Taylor held back the whimper that almost escaped. Sophia was stronger. She couldn't...Sophia cocked her head to the side. "I wonder what you'll do now. Will you defend yourself now you have powers." She nodded towards the locker. "They could have killed you. Probably would have done if I didn't decide to blow off some steam." Taylor shook slightly as Sophia advanced. Scowling.

"Your shaking weakling." Taylor backed up the malicious smile. The way she dropped what she was holding. Rolling her shoulders pulling her hand back. Taylor blinked back tears her heart racing as she stared at her shaking hand. Sophia slowly turned her head towards her and then... Her head spun to the side vision swimming and she curled inwards to protect herself.

Sophia stepped back head ringing. Clenching her fists as she breathed. When Taylor peeked out at her she nodded. Resisting the urge to pound her into the ground. "Wasn't so hard was it. Sticking up for yourself that is. If you had done so earlier they would have picked someone else. Win. Lose. You would have proved your strength. There's a reason the bully has help. A reason they target weakling's." When you got down to it. The bully was often bigger than the victim. It made it easy. You never saw someone small physically bully somebody bigger. Unless they knew they wouldn't fight back. Jesus people were so pathetic these days.

Nobody bothered her for that reason. Didn't matter how big. How many. Boy. Girl. The only people who got a pass were children. There was no excuse for striking someone so incapable. Unless they were trying to kill you. In the end the people that disliked her had words. Insults. Rumors. Nothing more. Nothing less.

Taylor's stomach proceded to dance around. Like it was the final stage. A street dance finale. Why. What was Sophia trying to accomplish. She didn't understand why someone would even bother to care. Nobody would bat an eye if she ceased to exist. Teachers. Students. Her own father who was too deep in the bottle to even look after her properly.

"Why. Why do you even care." Was she pretending. Was she merely waiting. Preparing to trick her. Blackmail her when she least expected it. Sophia knew she had powers. Nothing was stopping her from exposing her. Each thought was worse than the next.

"I don't. Your not my friend. Were not close. If you died I wouldn't blink. Its the same for everybody else. Seriously. Why sweat the small stuff." Sophia smiled slightly. People died every day. She didn't know them. They were strangers so why would she care. Would caring bring them back. No. Well then what was the point. She was a hero. Cared for those close to her. Had more than likely saved every body in Brockton Bay at least once. People could question her when then could say the same.

"How. I...So why are you trying to help me." Taylor stumbled over her words. It was all so much to process. After everything that had happened. She was so confused. Nervous. A little joyful was probably somewhere in the ball of emotion as well.

"Help you. I don't remember doing that." Sophia gestured to the locker door that lay forgotten on the floor. "Wasn't me who got you out. You did." Sophia nodded towards her smirking. "Wasn't me who stuck up for you." Sophia stepped forward. "In fact I haven't done anything. All i've done is say a few words and hit you. Everything else all you."

Seriously. She had done nothing special. She had insulted the loser. Pressed her when she was probably terrified. When she'd just triggered. Pretended to hit her...to see if she would react. To see if she would fight. Would stick up for herself. When Taylor hit her she'd hit her back. Yet had stopped herself from beating her into the ground. Doing that would destroy her. Not just physically but mentally as well. Maybe. Probably. She wasn't sure. Hopefully the next time someone picked a fight with her she'd have an easier time fighting back.

Why was she bothering. Taylor was right she was trying to help her. But why. Was it because she had powers. Was it the fact the girl might have died. Perhaps a part of her could understand. She remembered her own trigger. Remembered pleading. Begging. She frowned. Looking at Taylor. To see what she had to work with. Hunched. Skinny. She ticked a lot of the boxes for those she considered weak.

The bullying had really done a number on the girl hadn't it. She wasn't looking to become a babysitter. It was why she didn't help others. They followed her around. Expecting her to help them when they wouldn't help themselves. Then when she didn't they whined at her. It was petty. Their problems weren't important. They were alive weren't they. Hurt feelings. Poor diddums grow thicker skin. Wasn't like they were shot at on the regular was it. Nope. They'd shit their pants and run screaming in fear.

"What are you thinking." Ooh lookie. Taylor finally managed to say something without stuttering.

"Trying to decide what to do with you." Honest. Short. Straight to the point. Sophia bobbed her head. Ignoring the look on Taylor's face. Girl was probably trying to think of a way to thank her. Probably. People weren't excactly her strong point. Now what powers did the girl have. Just enhanced strength. She had a lack of wounds. Hmm. Hadn't collapsed yet. Healing. She tapped her foot. How strong. How much could she heal. She needed to know if she was going to help her newfound sidekick. Too bad she didn't have her arrows. Stabbing her in the leg would kill two birds with one stone. Pain threshold. Capacity to heal.

Taylor shivered her stomach dropping like a stone as Sophia's gaze raked over her. Assesing. So that the girl could figure out. Plan something even worse. She trembled what was going to happen to her next. Why did she have to suffer. And why was she frozen. Why couldn't she...Sophia snapped her fingers.

Zip.

Sophia's hand dipped into her bag. Pulling out a bottle of body wash. Before putting it back zipping up the back and smiling in a way that had her trembling. Oh dear god...don't tell me. It all made sense. The horror dawned on her as Sophia spoke. "Come. Their's a shower in the girls changing room. I have a key lets go. "

Taylor's stomach twisted her heart pounded against her chest. A grip comparable to iron descended. Clasping her around her arm as Sophia proceded to drag her. Did she like girls. Taylor wasn't sure. She wasn't sure if she liked anybody that way. Maybe she could. Sophia turned to look at her smirking. Eyes glimmering with a hidden madness. Taylor eyes ran down the muscles. A musky smell invading her nostrils. Sweat. Dirt.

"See something you like." Taylor's cheeks heated up and she ducked her head.

Sophia laughed. This was going to be so fun. Why hadn't she done it sooner.


End file.
